


Venom

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Choking, Crying, Deceit hurts virgil, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passing Out, Poison, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sickness, Trials, Unconscious, snake - Freeform, things happen, venom - Freeform, virgil gets poisoned, virgil gets sick, we will see how the story develops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Deceit had a plan, he wanted to get Virgil back to the 'Dark Sides', however, when Plan A fails, he is forced to resort to Plan B, a much less friendly approach.Read as Virgil is poisoned by Deceit's venom and the effect it will have on him and his famILY![The tags and warnings are all guesswork at the moment as I am simply writing this as it comes to me XD still, lots of fluff, angst, and other stuff to come~ enjoy!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is short, yes, but this is just the introduction to the story :P Longer chapters will come about soon!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Virgil sat on his bed; headphones on listening to an audio book Logan had gotten him for his birthday. They all shared the same birthday, so they had decided to do a sort of ‘Secret Santa’ birthday edition to even out the gift giving. This year Logan got Virgil and he was happy with what he’d received, the audio book actually really helped him to relax.

They’d all started to get along as of late, accepting Virgil for more than just ‘Thomas’ anxiety’. He also brought paranoia, safety and security to Thomas’ life, and the others appreciated this dearly. Even Roman had stopped calling him names and moved on to Logan.

His life was becoming all he’d ever wanted, after having run away from the “dark sides” years ago, and found refuge among the main sides of Thomas’.

 

However, there was one side that couldn’t let it go.

 

Virgil felt a shiver run down his spine, his eyes opened and his body flinched a bit when his gaze landed on a dark figure standing in the corner of his room.

“W-Who’s there?” Virgil cursed mentally for stuttering as he removed his headphone and sat upright in bed.

“Awww, is poor ickle Virgil frightened?” Virgil knitted his brows, he knew that slippery voice anywhere…

“Deceit… What are you doing in my room…? Get out!” he pointed towards the door; however, Deceit just stepped out of the shadows with an insidious smirk.

Gritting his teeth, Virgil got out of bed, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best to look large and threatening; not that it was working.

“Virgil, Virgil, Virgil” Deceit spoke, as if tutting the other, he then stepped closer to Virgil so they were only a few feet apart “What are you even doing here? This isn’t where you belong… Do you not miss your old family?” Deceit asked, tilting his head and raising a brow.

Virgil frowned more before scoffing “What in the hell would I miss about that shit hole? What? The beatings? The rape? The ceaseless verbal aggression towards me?” Virgil spoke firmly and clearly so not to show any weakness to the horrific memories of the past.

It was silent for a moment before Deceit began circling Virgil, the latter standing perfectly still, he could not show fear!

Deceit knew better though “Oh my little Virgil~ I know you miss it really, you got so turned on by all of the aggression, don’t lie~ that’s my job” he smirked, his snake tongue tasting Virgil’s neck momentarily against before pulling back. Virgil continued to stay very still, he was sure that he wasn’t breathing by this point.

“N-No… I don’t miss it… never have… N-Never will… now get lost! I never want to see you again!” he growled at the serpentine man.

Deceit furrowed his brows. His plan was not running as smoothly as he’d hoped, time for plan B then “Fine… If I can’t have you…” his eyes suddenly glowed yellow as he pushed Virgil violently against the wall, hand firmly gripping Virgil by his throat, a momentary gasp escaping Virgil’s lips before struggling to breath “…Then they can’t have you either” he hissed.

Virgil struggled against Deceit’s hold, his eyes widening as he saw the snake open his mouth widely and saw two sharp fangs extending downward “N-No Don’t- Ah!” then next thing he felt was the sharp sting of the fangs piercing his neck, and venom being injecting into him, burning him. He couldn’t feel his body, the searing burn spread rapidly throughout his system, Virgil didn’t even feel the fangs being removed as everything suddenly went black as he fell unconscious.

Deceit let go of Virgil’s neck, letting him ragdoll to the floor with a large smirk on his scaled face “Letssss see how long you last with them now, this is going to be fun” he chuckled sinisterly before sinking out, leaving a pale Virgil on the ground, blood trickling down his neck from the puncture wound.


	2. Chapter 2

Patton stood in the kitchen cooking dinner in the main mindscape, while Roman was in the living room singing and dancing along to Tangled which played on the TV, all the while Logan sat of the sofa with one leg crossed over the other, reading a book on astronomy.

“Dinner’s nearly ready!” Patton called from the kitchen. Roman paused the movie and turned to look at the kitchen, the smell of Spaghetti Bolognese had filled the conjoined kitchen/living room.

“Wow Pat, that smells really good!” Roman grinned, skipping over to the counter separating the kitchen from the living room.

“Awww Thanks Ro~ Hey could you get Virgil for me? I tried to summon him but I didn’t get a response… maybe he’s asleep” Pat spoke; only glancing at Roman as he concentrated on plating out the food.

Roman hummed and peered at the clock “It’s 6:30… he should be awake by now” nevertheless he sunk out and popped up in Virgil’s room “Hey Virge? Pat’s gotten dinner ready so-…” His eyes widened as they landed on the unconscious, pale form on the ground. Virgil was laying on his side limply, his fringe covering his eyes, his neck stained with blood “O-Oh my- VIRGIL!?!”

Roman ran over to the still body and shook his shoulder, increased panic raged through him as he got no response ‘W-What the hell happened to you!?’ he thought to himself, his eyes unable to tear away from the clear bite marks on his neck.

“Deceit…” He ground his teeth before trying to clear his mind “O-Okay, okay… ummm…”

Roman couldn’t leave Vigil alone, so he took the unconscious, limp form into his arms securely before sinking out of Virgil’s room.

 

Logan had just placed his book down on the coffee table when he heard Roman sink back in, but panic settled in when he heard a thump as Roman fell to his knees with an unconscious Virgil in his arms.

“Oh my word!” Logan gasped and dashed over to kneel by Roman, Patton’s head turned toward the living room when he heard Logan’s uncharacteristic outburst. His eyes widening and tearing up as he saw Virgil “VIRGIL!” he screamed and ran out of the kitchen to join the other two.

He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands and shook his head “R-Roman… P-Please tell me… h-he… he’s not-...”

“He’s not dead Pat… But… Unconscious… I couldn’t wake him up, I found him like this on the floor” Roman explained, sat on his knees still holding Virgil securely, though Roman was trembling out of fear and shock.

Logan examined the bite marks on Virgil’s neck and frowned, glancing up at Roman who sadly nodded his head, both knowing who the culprit was…

“Patton, please could you get me some warm water and a cloth” Logan asked, though after a minute of no movement he looked up at Patton’s frozen form, the silent tears falling down his freckled cheeks.

“Patton” He called out again, reaching up and taking his hand to snap him out of the shock. Patton blinked and looked at Logan “W-What happened to him…?” Patton stuttered, he’d obviously not heard Roman explain before but Logan didn’t have time to explain further right now “Patton, please could you get me warm water and a cloth” he asked again politely, knowing that frustration or vocal conflict would not be effective at this time.

Patton sniffled and nodded his head, dashing to the kitchen and filling up a jug of warm water and bringing it back with him, along with a cloth. He set it down on the floor before kneeling with the others.

Logan took the cloth and wet it, he then began gently wiping away the dried blood and over the wound. “These bite marks are definitely Deceits work… but I don’t understand why he would do such a thing… didn’t Deceit and Virgil get along before Virgil came to live with us?” Logan asked before conjuring a large plaster and placing it over the bite marks.

Roman eye were still fixed on Virgil’s face, his trembling hand reached up and brushed Virgil’s fringe from his eyes “I-I… I don’t know… Virgil didn’t like to talk about his life before he came here… All I know is that Deceit and Virgil used to live together… But if this is how he says ‘hello’ then I don’t think I want to know what Virgil had gone through whilst living with that serpent…”

Patton sniffled and nodded his head in agreement “He once told me that he’d had a nightmare… one of Deceit coming back…” Patton shared causing Logan to nod his head in understanding.

“So… We can assume Virgil was in some sort of abusive relationship with Deceit… but why didn’t he come back… why bite him-… wait…”

Both Patton and Roman looked at Logan, almost seeing the cogs working in his brain as he theorised.

“Deceit has scales and has a half form of a snake… does he also excrete venom? If that is the case then Virgil may be poisoned” He theorised, though he was unsure of how ‘poison’ in this mindscape, or from a personality trait, would affect another trait. It wouldn’t be how snakes poison humans in the real world… What was Deceit’s goal? He wouldn’t try and kill a major part of Thomas’ personality, would he? No… That would be hazardous and far from Deceit’s capabilities… So what then…?

Roman and Patton were still watching Logan brainstorm but were slowly getting impatient “In your own time Calculator Watch...!” Roman grumbled through his teeth. He knew he had to calm down and be patient with Logan, he was the brains after all, but… The longer he held Virgil’s frail body the more terror grew within him that Virgil could be dying.

“I can not properly theorise without more research and proof, however, I highly doubt Virgil is dying. If our observations are correct, Deceit has a hypothetical ‘soft spot’ for Virgil and would not let him die like this…” Logan explained.

That sent a shiver down Patton’s spine “L-Lo? W-What do you mean by ‘not let him die like this’…?”

Logan cleared his throat before answering, the answer not being easy to swallow “I mean… If Virgil was tormented when younger… Then it would come to reason that if Deceit truly wanted Virgil dead… He would use means of torture both mentally and physically before… before…” He didn’t want to finish that sentence but the others understood what he meant.

This gave them somewhat of a sense of ease that Virgil was not dying; however, they worried further as to what this venom would do to their friend.

 

Before they could continue their discussion a small whimper came from Virgil’s lips as he moved a bit in Roman’s arms, the latter gasped and looked down at Virgil, as did the others.

“Virgil? Virge? Can you hear me?” Roman asked helping Virgil sit up, an arm still wrapped around his back just in case the youngest was still weak.

Virgil groaned and moved a hand to his head, grimacing and hissing a bit “Ah… my head…” he groaned before opening one eye and seeing his friends surrounding him “W-What’s going on?” Virgil rasped, rubbing the side of his head.

The three looked at each other before looking back at Virgil “You mean to tell us that you do not remember?” Logan asked.

Virgil took a moment before being able to open both eyes “W-… I was… In my room… Listening to that audio book… then… umm…” He frowned “I woke up here…”

Logan frowned a bit ‘did the venom remove his memory of Deceit’s act…? no… without his memory we have no solid proof that Deceit is to blame, nor how this tragic event came to pass and why…’ Logan thought to himself.

Patton sniffled and wiped away his tears before smiling at his dark, strange son “V-Virgil? How are you feeling, kiddo?” he asked, Virgil hummed before responding “Alright I guess… a bit of a head ache… but mostly fine” he informed.

Patton nodded his head with a soft smile “I’m glad, you really had me worried for a moment… please don’t do that to me again” Patton spoke before shakily standing up.

Virgil blinked looking at Patton, he knew it wasn’t directly his fault but he felt guilty for Patton worrying over him nonetheless. Roman helped him stand, he was a little shaky at first but Roman patiently led him to the dining table and sat him down “T-Thanks Ro” Virgil mumbled, earning a simple smile and nod before Roman took his seat.

“Virgil! I hope youre hungry! I made Spag Bowl!” Patton called from the kitchen, warming up the food.

 

Everything was going back to normal, as if the event hadn’t passed, however, Virgil could still feeling the sting on his neck and burning throughout his body. He didn’t want to worry his friend more though, especially over something that wasn’t dire. However, he glanced over to Logan who had just taken a seat at the table and was staring at Virgil with an inquisitive and sceptical look.

 

‘He knows I lied…’ Virgil thought before turning his face away from Logic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, been one hell of a week >.< Hope you enjoy!!

The days turned into weeks and Virgil’s bite marks had healed, additionally nothing out of the ordinary had happened. This factor alone confused Logan; having expected Deceit to have a higher plan; and worried Virgil, as he knew Deceit had more in store for him.

Nonetheless, the days went by as normal, Thomas had made 2 videos in the past 3 weeks and he’s also been in constant contact with his friends, so Virgil was mostly relaxed. They were all still getting along, other than play fights and snarky comments between Roman and Virgil, but they were nothing serious. It wasn’t until now that Virgil had experienced any kind of anxiety attacks.

 

While Virgil took a shower, Patton, had simultaneously, made his rounds collecting clothing for the wash from everyone’s rooms.

Virgil stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he then dashed back to his room before anyone could see him and looked to where he clothes used to be. “What the-…” He frowned and searched around a bit more, but his regular black skinny jeans, purple top and patchwork hoodie were missing!

His breath increased, of course he had other clothes that he could, and had, worn before but his hoodie was one of a kind, handmade, a security blanket of sorts! He couldn’t lose it! ‘Crap! Where is it!?’ he thought, frantically searching every inch of his room, having completely forgot about washing day.

His heartbeat sped up, and he quickly threw on some regular black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, his hair still wet and dripping a bit. He shakily stumbled out of his room, through the hallway and down the stairs, feeling… Off…

There was something very wrong, he knew anxiousness, it was his entire being, but this… This was something more, his minor attack was causing his blood to rush through his body, a minor burning sensation washed over him and his mind began clouding up, like he was losing himself. Unknown to him, his eyes were also teetering between chocolate brown and a golden yellow, the black shadow under his eyes darkening more and spreading to his upper lid too, his teeth sharpening to fangs.

 

Patton had put the clothing into the washing machine humming a sweet tune. Afterward, he took a moment to himself and sat on the couch watching a funny TV show. Near him was Logan, sat reading a book, in his own little world.

His eyes were diverted from the screen however, when he heard a small whimper from the bottom of the stairs. Patton’s eyes widened as he saw Virgil stood, holding on to the banister with one hand and his other clenching his clothed chest. His head was hung and wet fringe was hiding his physical changes from those in the living room.

“Virgil? Kiddo? Are you okay?” Patton asked carefully, standing up and walking over to the youngest. He approached Virgil slowly with his hands up, not wanting to frighten the other more, he could see Virgil was on the edge of a full blown panic attack and he needed to calmly ask Virgil what had caused it, so he could help.

“Kiddo? Breathe, tell me what’s wrong” his voice was soft, all he wanted to do was hug the youngest but he knew that would be a bad idea with out permission.

Finally Vigil spoke up, if only in a few sounds and a single word “I-I…M-…J-Jacket…I…”

It was then that Patton realised, his eyes widened and a soft gasp left his lips “O-Oh, Virgil, I’m so sorry…! I should have asked your permission first but… you were in the shower…” he sighed and placed a gentle hand on Virgil’s arm. “Virgil sweetie, your hoodie and clothes are in the washing machine, its wash day remember, I’m sorry I didn’t ask… but you’ll get your hoodie back soon, I promi-…” A sudden gasp and loud painful whimper came out of Patton’s lips.

The wind had been forced out of him as Virgil had suddenly grabbed his throat and slamming him against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Logan hadn’t looked away from his book, only a glance when he heard Patton asking Virgil what was wrong. However, when he heard the loud bang and painful cry from Patton he looked up, the book in his hand falling to the ground and his eyes wide in fear and astonishment “Patton!! Virgil?! What are you doing?!” Logan shouted louder than he ever had before. He stood and walked over to the stairs, his voice however, hadn’t swayed Virgil at all, his hand still tightly gripped on Patton’s throat. The latter wheezed, trying to breath, his hands on Virgil’s arm, weakly trying to pry it from his throat.

“VIRGIL! Let go of him! Can you not see he is choking!” Logan lectured, not understanding what was going on with Virgil at this moment. Upon seeing no improvement or intension of letting Patton go, Logan took it upon himself to save the moral side; he walked up behind Virgil and tried his best to pull him away.

But to no avail…

Virgil swung his other arm around and violently pushed Logan off him with a force that sent him flying back and crashing into the coffee table, which completely smashed upon impact. Logan cried out in pain before whimpering a bit and looking towards Virgil with an expression of confusion and hurt.

However, this expression soon changed to shock and anger as Virgil turned his head to look at Logan, his head tilting to the side a bit, Virgil’s lips held a crooked smirk with sharp teeth and his eyes glowed a luminous yellow.

“L-Lo-…” Though Patton was still unable to breath, he’d seen the sudden attack on Logan and how he flew into the glass coffee table. He was worried for his friend and truthfully scared of Virgil at this moment.

Especially when Virgil turned his head from Logan to Patton, the same expression on Virgil’s face, Patton’s eyes widened and he began to thrash around, he’d even scream if he could “S-Stop… P-Pl-…ah!... please… V-Virg… il… s-sto-…p…. c-cant… b-breat—ah!...” as he tried to talk and beg for Virgil to stop, the grip on his throat only got tighter.

Patton could feel the light fading from his eyes, his body becoming numb and his head felt as light as a feather.

 

All he heard was a loud stomping sound coming down the staircase and then he was suddenly able to breath, selfishly sucking in as much air as possible before collapsing to the ground, half conscious.

He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him and hold him close, it was Logan, he could tell from his scent. The warmth from Logan’s chest and his firm embrace made Patton feel safe, so he let himself slip out of consciousness.

 

When Patton came to, only a few minutes had passed, he now had a rough headache but as he opened his eyes he could see he hadn’t moved from Logan’s arms. The latter now sat against the wall on the first step, holding Patton securely; he had previously examined Patton after he’d fallen unconscious, and when he found the other breathing normally he just held him.

“W-What… H-Happened…?” Patton spoke, he voice was hoarse and scratchy, so he tried not to push it too much, he throat felt rather swollen.

Logan looked down at Patton and smiled weakly “I-I am so happy you’re awake, I was worried” Logan replied weakly, though that was not the answer Patton wanted, and he didn’t want to strain his voice asking again.

A simple pout from Patton caused Logan to chuckle sadly “V-Virgil… hurt you… and me… Roman heard the ruckus and ran downstairs, the knocked Virgil out with the back of his sword” he informed.

Patton’s eyes widened and he turned his head, following Logan’s view to the floor by the stairs. Vigil lay unconscious on his back, a clear bruise forming by his right temple, Roman sat on the floor by Virgil, his back up against the side of the sofa, his knees bent and his arms rested on his knees. His sword still in hand dangling limply between his bent legs, his eyes were focused on Virgil, Patton could see wet streaks on Romans face where he’d obviously cried.

“V-Virg-…” Patton began but ended with a small sob, he didn’t understand, Virgil wasn’t violent! He’d never hurt his famILY! And those eyes… those teeth… w-was is Virgil?... No… I wasn’t… He refused to believe that Virgil would attack him just because of a small mistake… or ever at all…!

“Patton… Please do not cry… That was not _our_ Virgil” Logan spoke softly, causing Patton to look up at him. Logan gently wiped away Patton’s tear filled cheeks “Roman and I had a moment to discuss… We believe this was Deceit’s doing… It had been weeks… Virgil seemed fine… But something triggered the venom inside of him… This is only a theory but we are confident that this is the reality of the situation…” Logan told the man in his arms.

Patton frowned a little, he may now be updated and at the same level of knowledge as the other two…

But…

He still had a lot of questions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts :D This is only the beginning~ I'd love to hear your theories of what you think is to come, as this is only the beginning -evil smirk-


	4. Chapter 4

Roman had been in his room, brainstorming a new video idea for Thomas. He was actually making impressive progress, but just as he was about to finish he heard a loud bang and felt the walls shudder a bit.

“What the hell?” he muttered to himself, dropping his pen, he then heard someone shout, really loudly “Was that… Logan?” he stood.

He had no idea what was going on but it had to be serious if it made Logan, of all traits, have an emotional outburst. Roman quickly changed into his prince outfit and grabbed his sword, ready to kill any dragon-witch or demon that plagued his friends!

 

He quickly ran out of his room, sword in hand but when he got to the top of the stair-case he saw something he would never have guessed in a million years.

Roman’s eyes widened as he saw his friend, Patton, being pinned to the wall forcefully by his throat, but what make Roman’s heart stop and tears come to his eyes, was the sight of his newest friend, Virgil, strangling Patton with the most demonic expression on his face.

He didn’t know what to do, he was frozen in place ‘that can’t be Virgil… he’d never hurt any of us… ever… maybe… maybe it’s Deceit… maybe its just an illusion… maybe I fell asleep and this is just a terrible nightmare’ thoughts ran through he head but he was pushed out of them when he saw Virgil shove Logan into the coffee table.

 

He had to do something!

 

Without thinking, he ran down the stairs, lifting the hilt of his sword up, his eyes widening as he suddenly saw Virgil’s… no… they weren’t his eyes, staring at him.

“I-I’m sorry” he whispered before hitting the side of Virgil’s head with the hilt of his sword. Virgil let out a sound before falling unconscious, Roman caught him before he could fall to the floor and moved him off the stairs away from Patton.

While he gently placed Virgil on the ground he heard Logan dash over to Patton, who had collapsed to the floor.

Logan felt his heart racing as he sat and pulled Patton in to his arms “P-Pat? Hey? Can you hear me?” Logan asked, clear concern in his voice as he cupped Patton’s cheek to have him look at him, but Patton simply lost consciousness.

Roman heard Logan let out a sigh of relief as Patton was breathing, but Roman’s eyes never tore away from Virgil, expecting him to change back into Deceit or the monster that was pretending to be Virgil… But it never happened…

Tears fell from Roman’s eyes as he slowly sat back against the couch, shaking his head and letting silent tears fall. He hit Virgil… His Virgil… Who had almost killed Patton… but for what?

Finally his eyes moved to Logan “L-Lo...? What… What happened…?” he asked, making Logan look at him sorrowfully.

 

After a moment of silence Logan spoke up “Virgil came downstairs, he appeared to be having a panic attack, from what I could hear, he thought he’d lost his jacket but in fact, Patton had just put it in the wash but not asked permission from Virgil to do so as he was in the shower… Then…” he looked down at Patton and stroked his pale cheek. “T-Then Virgil slammed Patton against the wall… he… he was choking him… I tried to help… but… I failed…”

Roman listened; he could tell Logan was currently feeling responsible for something that was out of his control.

“B-But… Why… Why would Virge… his eyes…” Roman couldn’t get out a structural sentence, but Logan understood.

“I-I think it’s the venom… nothing had happened for weeks since that incident… we let our guard down…” Logan explained. Roman couldn’t help but let a sob escape his lips. He could see a bruise forming on Virgil’s temple where he’d hit him “we need to find out what triggered the change…” Logan continued but stopped when he felt Patton move a little, thankfully waking up.

 

Silence filled the room after Patton had been updated, all eyes were on Virgil, Logan remained sat on the step with Patton in his arms, comforting him as he silently cried. Roman sat against the sofa, watching the pale, unconscious form that lay in front of him.

About half an hour passed before Virgil’s eyes squeezed together, a painful grunt escaped his lips. This caused everyone to flinch and watch in concern and fear. Roman was mostly concerned, as was Logan, however, Patton couldn’t help but tremble a bit, he didn’t want to be scared of Virgil, but that traumatic experience shook him to the core.

Virgil opened his eyes, for some reason he had a splitting headache and he couldn’t understand why, he tried to remember what happened. He came downstairs after losing his Jacket… He talked to… was it Patton? Then… nothing… ‘Did I pass out?’ he thought to himself before blinking his eyes open.

He found himself laying on the floor in the living room; he slowly sat himself up and put a hand to his head, groaning at the pain. He opened one eye and saw his friends staring at him but not saying a word ‘what’s wrong? What happened? Why are you staring at me like that?’ these thoughts rushed through his mind.

He saw Roman looking at him with tear-filled eyes, filled with guilt and hurt. He then looked at Logan who was looking at him with concern but a hint of anger behind them, and finally there was Patton, clinging to Logan and looking at Virgil as if he were a 10-foot dragon about to consume him.

They all just stared at him, in silence…

Usually they’d be all over him, asking him if he was okay when he passed out… but this… it was really scaring him…

“G-Guys…? W-What… What’s wrong?” he asked, as fear began to consume him.

Roman looked at Logan and that both nodded before looking back at Virgil.

“I think… I think we need to talk…” Roman spoke softly, wiping his tear stained face and moving onto his knees.

“I’ll take Patton to his room to rest while you explain, I will return in a moment” Logan explained, carefully getting up and carrying Patton upstairs.

Virgil was now terrified, he began to tremble and hug himself, his legs bent and pressed against his chest, he felt exposed without his hoodie and this situation was making it worse.

Roman’s eyes widened as he saw tears falling from Virgil’s eyes, his entire body shaking aggressively and his eyes teetering between brown and yellow “Shit!” Roman exclaimed before crawling over to Virgil and pulling him into a tight and secure hug “S-Shhhh, it’s okay, breathe, nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise, I won’t let that happen again… I promised you remember, now calm down, and breathe with me okay? Shhhh” Roman held the trembling boy uttering sweet nothings.

Though Virgil had tensed at the sudden contact, the soft voice and warm embrace had begun to calm him down. After managing to get his breathing under control Roman pulled back a bit and cupped Virgil’s cheeks, making him look at him. Roman looked in to Virgil’s eyes and saw that calming him down and forced the yellow in his eyes to disappear ‘attacks are the trigger’ Roman thought to himself ‘shit… how are we going to explain this situation without giving Virgil an attack…’ he sighed softly, but offered Virgil a soft smile.

“There, that’s better, I’m sorry we scared you, Patton… well… Patton was attacked by Deceit… It was indirect but it shook him up a bit… he should be okay but we will have to give him space” Roman explained vaguely.

Virgil looked at the princely trait, still holding him close, Virgil’s ear rested against Romans chest, his heartbeat was soothing, however, as soon as he did this, he then saw the mess of the coffee table and gasped, pulling away from Roman a bit “W-What…”

Roman followed Virgil gaze to the Coffee table that was now just a pile of shattered glass “O-Oh… Umm… L-Logan got attacked too…” he spoke quietly.

Virgil swallowed visibly, he didn’t understand, where was Deceit? Was Roman hurt too? Did this really all happen when he was unconscious? None of this made any sense!

“R-Ro… Y-You’re… You’re hiding something from me…” he spoke, hugging himself once more, his eyes side-glancing at Roman who was clearly withholding important information.

“Virge… I just… Don’t know how to explain it…”

“Try from the beginning!” Virgil didn’t mean to raise his voice, but this was all starting to get to him. Was this it? Was this what Deceit had meant a few weeks ago, if that was the case he had to protect his family! He couldn’t let Deceit hurt them!

 

Suddenly there was a voice from the stairs, Logan had returned from tucking Patton in to bed “Virgil, the venom inside of you that you received from Deceit had been triggered somehow, you were the one who indirectly strangled Patton and threw me through the coffee table, Roman had no choice but to knock you out” He blatantly explained, unknowing to what the trigger was yet, only wanting to explain the situation and plainly as he could.

 

Virgil couldn’t breath.

His heart rate increased rapidly.

His body became numb.

The bodily changes began to take form.

His wide eyes turned yellow, his teeth sharpened to points, all the same as last time.

Except, this time… this was a full-blown panic attack. His nails turned black, the whites of his eyes turned black, his entire body appeared to combust into a ball of purple and yellow flames.

 

Roman’s eyes widened as he backed away, he turned to face Logan with a frown “You idiot! His trigger is anxiety attacks!!” Roman finally informed.

 

Logan then realised his mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this is short! 
> 
> I still hope you enjoy! Prinxiety for the WIN ^.^

“Roman! You need to render Virgil unconscious again!” Logan panicked from the bottom of the staircase with Roman stood a few feet away, both traits eyes on the infected trait in the living room.

“I-I can’t! I-If… If I hit him that hard again I could kill him!” Roman protest, but Logan knew he was right.

Virgil’s black and yellow eyes pierced through the other two traits souls, a constant growl ruptured in his throat and chest. His once panicked and heart broken expression had now turned to one of sadism and evil intent.

“C-Crap…” Logan was trying to think of what to do as fast as he possibly could, his thoughts running a mile a minute but before he could come to a solid conclusion Virgil suddenly appeared right in front of him.

Logan’s eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the demonic Virgil in front of him, breathing in a sharp gasp when Virgil grabbed his tie and pulled it tightly around Logan’s throat. The latter tried his best to grasp at it, to loosen it, even a bit, but to no avail.

 

“LOGAN!!!” Roman shouted in horror as he watching his logical friend fall to his knees, his face turning red from the suffocation and his eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head with lack of oxygen.

Roman was panicking, what could he do?!

Then, without even the slightest bit of Logic he let his instincts take over, striding over behind Virgil and back hugging him tightly.

Virgil growled and hissed, letting go of Logan in that moment and letting him fall to the floor. Virgil tried to turn and remove the creative trait off of him but Roman kept a tight hold from behind him, ignoring the burns from the purple flames. But what broke his heart the most was that Virgil wasn’t talking, it was as if, in this form, he reverts to a beast… Growling, hissing, and groaning viciously…

 

“V-Virgil! Please! Hear me!!” Roman shouted, holding the squirming trait tighter and leaning forward to whisper in Virgil’s ear “Shhh… Breathe… It’s Roman… You’ve done nothing wrong… please… calm down… we all love you and nothing you do will EVER make that go away” He spoke softly. He continued when he felt his improvised plan was working; Virgil’s growls got softer and he stopped fighting against him as much. “Virgil, please… This isn’t your fault… It’s Deceit’s… he’s poisoned you… we know this… so please… come back to us… we miss you… I miss you…” Roman admitted before slowly lowering to his knees and letting Virgil collapse back on to him, as his physical change reverted back to the Virgil they knew and loved.

Once he was fully back Virgil’s eyes widened, he hadn’t remembered what had happened again, but Roman was suddenly holding him from behind, and Logan was unconscious on the floor.

“I-It… It happened… A-Again… R-Ro… H-Help me… Please… I-I…. I can’t…” Virgil fell in to a heavy sob; turning around and gripping Roman’s slightly burnt attire while crying heavily into his chest. Roman silently held him, his arms wrapped around his little storm cloud “Shhh, it’ll be okay… we… we’ll figure this out… but you should know… it seems to be anxiety attacks that are the trigger… so… if you don’t want to risk another incident then come to us to calm down okay?” Roman spoke soothingly which rubbing circles on Virgil’s back, as he’d seen Patton do multiple times. “This is Deceit’s doing… we do not blame you… you hear me?” He looked down, cupping Virgil’s cheek and forcing him to show his tear-filled face. With a sniffle Virgil nodded his head, his hands were trembling as he placed his hand on top of Romans “I-I’ll try… B-But…” Virgil looked over to Logan “I-Is he… O-Okay?” he asked.

 

Roman looked at Logan before nodding his head “He’s breathing… but… unconscious… I’ll take him to his room in a moment, but Virgil… I…” Roman wiped his thumb over Virgil’s cheek.

“W-What is it?” Virgil asked, worried as to what his crush will say to him ‘he hates me now, he won’t ever want to be with me after this, even without this happening… I might hurt him! M-maybe deceit is right… I don’t belong here-‘ but before Virgil could finish off his mental rant he suddenly felt a pair of warm, soft lips against his!

 

Virgil tensed up a bit, his eyes wide as he stared at Romans closed ones, he automatically kissed back a little but still in shock by this act.

After a moment Roman pulled back with a flushed face “Y-You see Virge… I can’t… I can’t lose you… I… I really like you and… well… I was so scared…”

Virgil looked at his prince and furrowed his brows a bit looking down “I-I’m sorry… I-I… I don’t want to scare you…”

“No!” Roman interrupted, making the youngest look at him “No… Virgil… my storm cloud… my emo nightmare” he chuckled softly with a sad smile “I… I was scared that I could have lost you…” This made Virgil gasp a little.

 

That was the moment he realised, Deceit was wrong… He did belong here, with his prince and his family! And they would help him through this! They will find a way!

 

As a family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hope you've enjoyed the angst thus far~ !! Thank you for all your support and I have decided to continue this as normal! :D I missed it ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhhh so I can't keep away XD After deliberation I actually really love this story <3 so what the hell! I shall continue like normal!! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Prep tissues >.> Major Anxst warning! and slight mention of PTSD >.>

It had been 3 days since Virgil’s last attack.

 

Logan still remained incapacitated in his room, his body in pain from being thrown into the glass coffee table, and also being strangled. Luckily, Patton made a quick recovery, but his voice was still a little raspy. He’d never let his frustration show in front of Virgil, in fear that he’d have another anxiety attack, but it was frustrating for Patton to not be able to squeal at cute things and shout for everyone to come to dinner. As a joke Roman had given Patton a little bell to call everyone to dinner, however, it was no longer a joke when Patton actually used it to summon everyone to meals.

 

Everyone was now fully aware of the situation, and what the trigger was, Virgil in particular had clung to Roman throughout the entire 3 days, and nights, in fear that he’d need him to calm him down or get him back.

Roman was flattered that Virgil trusted him enough to keep him safe, but all of the cling and following was beginning to get old… He’d adored it at first, he loved Virgil, still does, but the fact that it was putting Virgil on constant edge and making him suffer permanently made the prince angry…

 

They’d all tried contacting Deceit at one point or another, they’d even ventured to his room… but he seemed to be in hiding…

 

Thus, the three remaining traits all sat in the main mindscape living room watching a Disney movie to try and keep everyone’s hopes up.

 

It wasn’t working…

 

Virgil had noticed that Patton hadn’t spoken to him since that day… He tried to act normal but morality just couldn’t make eye contact with anxiety… at all… He didn’t want it to be this way, but Patton now suffered from, what Logan described it as, Post-traumatic stress. He’d never spoken about it to anyone but Logan, however everyone could sense it.

 

Roman was sat on the sofa, with Virgil curled up to his side; hugging his arm with his legs up to his chest and his head rested on Roman’s shoulder. Patton sat on Logan’s armchair, hugging his legs under a large blue blanket and a plushy dog in hand. Logan had suggested trying to stay in the same room as Virgil as much as Patton could, this would be the first step to getting over his fear.

 

They all sat in an uncomfortable silence, even as Tangled was playing in the background, however, unlike other times, Roman wasn’t singing along, not even a hum. Patton wasn’t dancing or jumping about, he just sat still hugging his toy as if it were a life jacket, and Virgil… Well… he couldn’t concentrate on anything, he feared that if he let go of Roman then he’d turn… he’d hurt more of his friends… He’d already tried to leave once but Roman dragged him back, giving him a pep talk about how they all love him and they need him…

 

This isn’t how he felt any more…

 

Virgil knew Patton was now terrified of him, whether Patton wanted to feel like this or not. Logan was now incapacitated because of him, and Roman… Well… He was just a baby sitter now… day or night he was clinging to him, and Virgil hated it…

 

“I’m sorry…” Virgil’s voice echoed through out the tense room, making Roman look at him with a frown and for Patton to tense up.

“What are you apologising for?” Roman asked, sitting up from his slouched position a bit to see Virgil better.

Virgil shook his head, taking a deep breath before letting go of Roman for the first time in days. He scooted away and pulled his hood up “I-I… I can’t do this… It won’t work… I can’t… I can’t live like this… and I won’t force you guys to live like this…” he told them.

 

Roman’s frown deepened as he turned to face Virgil, almost reaching out for him, feeling kind of naked without the trait clinging to him now… “Virgil, what are you talking about, we are sat here having a nice family evening” Roman explained, trying his best to calm Virgil down, but he only made it worse.

 

“NICE?!” Virgil shouted with a scoff, making the two traits flinch and an additional whimper from Patton, though that hurt Virgil to the core, he continued “You think this is nice?! I can’t do _anything_ unless _you’re_ around! _Patton_ is curled up in _fear_ of me! And Logan is _immobilised_ in his room because of _me_!” He cleared up.

 

Roman’s eyes widened, he knew this was all the truth but he’d never blamed Virgil for it, it was all Deceit… “V-Virgil…”

 

“NO! I won’t do it any more… what… what we used to have was perfect… a-and… and _he_ ruined it… I-I… I don’t belong here any more…” Virgil spoke as he got up, shaking a little, tears rolling down his face.

 

Roman went to move, to try and stop Virgil, to reach out and grab his wrist but he was stopped once more “NO! Don’t!” Virgil hissed, stepping away.

“I-I… I know it wasn’t me… but… I can’t… Do this… I can’t live here pretending everything is okay… I can’t live here knowing my dad can’t even look at me… I can’t live here knowing that Logan’s skin will be scarred for life because of me… A-And… And most of all… I… I can’t live here knowing that you’re the only one that cares enough to not let me go… What we all used to have was perfect… but that’s gone now… and… and it’s time for me to go…” Virgil trailed off at the end, holding back sobs.

 

He looked at Roman, seeing his eyes wide and full of tears that silently fell, he then glanced at Patton who was evidently trembling and sobbing into his plushy. “I-I’m so sorry Pat… I-I… I hope you get better soon… Same goes for Lo…” He looked at Roman again, one more look at the prince, his prince, and gave him a sad smile; more tears fell down Virgil’s face, his heart hurt… A lot… and as he said his final goodbye his voice cracked, through a heavy sob “G-Good bye Ro… I-I… I Love you…”

 

He then sunk out, the nervousness and security Virgil brought to their commons had disappeared, telling the three main traits that Virgil hadn’t even gone to his room… no… he’d left this mindscape completely…

 

Leaving Roman staring at the space where Virgil had just been standing, silently sobbing as his hands covered his mouth, shaking his head a little “Y-You can’t… You… You can’t confess and then FUCK OFF LIKE THAT!!” He screamed before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the wall “DAMN IT!!” He sobbed, his face in his hand, sobbing like he’d never sobbed before.

He felt a dip in the sofa and a trembling hand touch his shoulder, he didn’t even have to stop or look to know it was Patton attempting to comfort him, but it was weak, as Patton felt extremely guilty and hated himself for all of this. He also silently sobbed next to Roman, he knew… If this was to be fixed… If he wanted his family back to how it was… _HE_ would have to be the one to do it… to regain Virgil’s trust and try to mend his broken heart… He knew he had hurt Virgil much worse than Virgil had hurt him… Patton heard it in his voice a moment ago…

 

“W-We… We are going… to get him back… I’m going to g-get him back R-Ro… I-I promise…” To this Roman turned and embraced Patton, sobbing into his chest. Roman didn’t blame Patton for his PTSD, it couldn’t be helped and he knew Patton was already loathing himself too, but no one blamed him, in fact they’d all tried to help…

 

But the truth was… Deceit had spoilt their entire relationship… and they’d have to fight to get it back!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I actually cried when writing this TT.TT It's sooooo sadddddddddddd 
> 
> Thoughts?? <333


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the Deceit hate XD you guys make me laugh hahaha Anyway, here is a new chapter just before Christmas!! I will obviously not be posting tomorrow as I have a Christmas to attend with my own famILY~ <3 
> 
> I hope you all have a good Christmas! Even if you don't celebrate it ^.^ Have a good 25th Dec~ <3

Virgil appeared in the subconscious, the place that used to be his home. It was dark, empty and unpredictable; a perfect place for Anxiety… yes… that’s right… Anxiety… ‘Virgil’ was not longer suited, he no longer deserved his name, or that is how he felt at least.

Virgil fell to his knees, feeling weak and broken, he sobbed into his hands and curled up into a ball on the floor “O-Ok… Y-You win… P-Please… Take this stuff o-out of ME!!” Virgil screamed, knowing damn well that Deceit was watching his every move.

And as if in cue, Deceit appeared, towering over the smaller curled up trait with a sinister grin and his arms crossed over his chest “So, you finally realised that you are not suited for them, all it took was someone controlling your body and they all turned on you” Deceit spoke in his slippery, patronising voice.

Virgil whimpered and clenched his jaw together “I-I… R-Roman.. He-“

“Oh yes… that bumbling prince… you know he was just trying to stop you so he didn’t lose… he is such a sore loser… he’d rather deal with your crap then let me win” Deceit chuckled “But I won in the end, you’re mine and always have been, and guess what?”

 

Virgil uncurled a bit and sat up, glaring at the other “W-What…?”

 

“You missed me~ I know you did, deep down~” The lying trait crouched down and brushed his fingers through Virgil’s hair, the latter flinching. However, Virgil didn’t retaliate, there was no point… he was Deceits again now… There was nothing he could do about it…

“J-Just… Remove the venom…” he growled under his breath but loud enough for Deceit to hear it.

The other smirked and cupped Virgil’s cheek “You know what that does to your body though~” Virgil flushed a bit at that, the side effects of their past relationship, the days Deceit wasn’t cruel to him… the day’s he was just passionate, and he’d found out that the biting was a large turn on for Virgil.

“Shut up! I… I got over that a long time ago…” Virgil poorly lied.

Deceit raised a brow “Tut Tut Tut, V… Lying is my job” he smirked once more before grabbing Virgil’s hair and tugging on it hard, earning a low grunt from Virgil. Tilting his head by his hair, Deceit then leaned in and extended his fangs before biting into Virgil’s neck, earning a loud gasp.

 

Virgil bit his lip hard, he could feel the venom being sucked out and moving through his veins and to the bite, it did things to his body that no one would understand… Even though he used to love it, he now hated it…

 

“D-Deceit… S-Stop… S-Stop stalling… Just… a-ahhh-“ He couldn’t help but moan and Deceit sucked harder and straddled Virgil’s lap.

 

Virgil hated it… he hated it! HE HATED IT!

 

This is what he had to keep telling himself… but his body wasn’t reacting the way he wanted it to…

 

**_Back in the Mindscape_ **

“W-What…?” Logan had gotten out of bed after hearing extreme confrontation and his name a few times. He’d limped downstairs and managed to get to his armchair, despite Patton’s protests for him to go back to bed. “W-What did you say…?” Logan asked again after being told what happened.

 

Patton sighed, hugging his dog plushy, next to him was Roman; puffy red eyes, shivering slightly, his elbows on his knees and his hands together almost like a prayer but resting his mouth on his clasped hands “I-I… I said Virgil left… He-…” Roman repeated.

“I-It’s my fault…” Patton intervened with a sniffle “I… I used to calm him down… I… I used to help him through anything… but… when I saw… those yellow eyes… a-and those… teeth…” he shivered and closed his eyes. Later opening them when he felt a hand on his back “Patton… It’s not your fault, we all hold some fault for not doing more but… It was Deceit…” Roman comforted in vain before looking at Logan; who seemed to be still processing.

 

After a moment of sorrowful silence Logan spoke up “Okay, then we need to get him back… Where does Deceit live?” He asked. Patton and Roman exchanged glances before shrugging “We don’t know, we searched his room and the mindscape but we can’t find him anywhere” Roman explained.

“Did you check the subconscious?” Logan asked.

 

Silence.

 

Roman blinked and Patton tilted his head “The subconscious? But… no one can survive there for more than 24 hours…” Patton explained, there was no way Deceit could have been there for more than 3 days.

Logan sighed before pushing up his glasses “We, the main aspects, or as some may label, “the light sides”, can not survive there… However the… “Dark sides” are more than capable, as that is were they were born and raised” Logan informed.

 

This information made the two on the couch widen their eyes in shock, having not known this piece of information; Roman then panicked slightly “B-But if that’s the case then… Virgil he-…”

“If Virgil went to Deceit then he is probably in the subconscious, he used to live with Deceit there and they had…” Logan stopped to clear his throat and shift awkwardly “…A… umm… relationship of sorts”

 

Roman’s eyes widened further with a gasp “WHAT?!” This made Patton jump a bit and look at Roman with a confused frown, “R-Ro? You didn’t know that?”

Roman shook his head frantically, shocked that Virgil would ever date a guy like that, and that Patton and LOGAN! Of all people, knew about this and not himself!

 

Logan sighed “Well… now you know… and Deceit might want to… start things up again… so before we let Deceit sink his, metaphorical, claws into Virgil, we must go there to get him back…”

 

Roman shivered at the thought “But… how… I don’t even know how to get to the subconscious or navigate it… nor do we know what to do when we get there! Have you forgotten that it was Virgil who left on his own accord; he wasn’t kidnapped! What if he doesn’t want to come back! W-what if… he… wants to be with… with…”

 

“ROMAN!” Patton shouted, cutting him off and flicking his forehead “Ow..” Roman whined. Patton crossed his arms over his chest “Roman… I’m sorry but… you were panicking and making ridiculous assumptions…! Have _you_ forgotten that Virgil confessed to you before he sunk out?” Patton asked, remembering the heart-breaking scene vividly.

 

Logan’s eyes widened a bit at this new knowledge, but Roman sighed and nodded his head “I know… I just… I’m not feeling like my old fabulous-self right now… I feel icky… and… majorly lacking confidence…” He sighed.

Logan hummed in thought “Well… That is probably a side effect of Virgil leaving the mindscape, however, I know the subconscious, I did research on it years ago, thus we can get there without complications, the only matter left is…”

 

“How do we stop Deceit…? We can’t kill him…” Patton finished. But it was true, traits couldn’t kill each other… they could get injured but to die completely would mean the host would have to die.

 

After a moment of silent deliberation Roman smirked “I think I have an idea” He grinned, Patton and Logan shared a curious, but also slightly worried, glance before looking at the sinister expression on Roman’s face.

“And what would that be?” Logan asked.

Roman rubbed his hands together “Well, I, as all of you do too, have an ability that revolves around my trait” he stated, the others knowing this all too well “Well, I never use mine on anyone but Thomas when he’s dreaming or daydreaming, however, I can force an illusion into Deceit” Roman finished.

 

Logan raised a brow “So… you plan to give Deceit a nice little dream?” he asked sceptically before turning to Patton “Patton, any other ideas?”

“HEY!” Roman huffed “just listen would you… Look, my illusions can momentarily blind and deafen him while we tie him up or something and bring both back here, then when Virgil is safely home we can keep Deceit locked up while we think of a way to punish him” He further explained.

 

Logan hummed, deliberating it for a moment but nodding “Okay, after some thought, that isn’t a terrible idea-“

“I know” Roman grinned proudly

“But…” Logan stopped him, Roman now pouting “We can take aspects of that and come up with a solid plan from start to finish… we need to calculate all the variable, even the ones we may not want to believe…” Logan explained.

 

Patton tilted his head “What do you mean, Lo?” Roman nodded his head a little, just as confused as Patton.

Logan sighed “Well… It may just be that Virgil _want’s_ to stay with Deceit…”

“NO! HE’D NEVER DO THAT!” Roman stood, anger bubbling up, however, Logan stayed calm and put up his hands in defence “Roman… sit down… We have to mentally prepare ourselves _now_ , just in case… Even if the variables are preposterous… this way we can be prepared for anything… Remember, we are going to the subconscious… 24 hours is all we have before we disappear…”

 

Roman calmed down when listening to Logan, sitting down and nodding his head “Y-You… You’re right… sorry… okay… lets plan… I want my emo nightmare back” he spoke, feeling Patton take his hand in comfort and giving him a warm smile.

 

They had to be prepared for anything and everything!

 

Little did they know… They’d never planned for this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell, yup Cliffhangers are my thing these day's apparently and just before Christmas, ouch XD 
> 
> Anyway~ Let me know you're thoughts below, what should happen to Deceit? 0-0 I'd be interested to hear you're 'I hate deceit' fan club ideas XD Alos looking forward to the jackets 'hopelessoul' ;P 
> 
> [A/N: I also want to put out a quick warning out there that, I will be going to China for 2 years to work soon, and so my stories will not be getting daily updates as usual in the new year, I'll make a chapter about it in detail for all of my stories but I just wanted to put out a heads up ^.^ I'll still be uploading but not every day]


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to 'Muffencatt38' for helping me plan and inspire interesting plot development :D 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy ;P

It was time. They’d prepared everything they’d need and also had a plan of action for saving their emo nightmare.

 

“Roman! Come on! It’s time to go!” Patton called out, waiting with Logan in the mindscapes living room.

“Yes! Yes! I’m coming!” Roman retorted, running down the stairs, sword sheathed and determination on his face. Logan looked at both of them before speaking, his expression was displeasing but this was serious. “Okay, now that we are all ready and know what the plan is, I want you both to stay close to me… If you get lost in the subconscious you will not be found” He clarified.

Patton shivered at that but all the more reason to stay close “Don’t worry Lo, I’ll stay close, maybe we should all hold hands?” He suggested. Logan raised a brow, not one for physical contact but it was a logical idea, so not to get separated “Alright, hold hands, do not get lost, and follow the plan…” He repeated.

 

They all held hands, Roman determined, Patton terrified; though he tried to hide it, and Logan nervous but confident in his abilities. He then sunk them out and transported them to the subconscious.

 

“I-I can’t see” Patton squeaked, there was nothing, no source of light, no evidence of walls or terrain, and the only proof of a hard floor was the fact they were all standing, still holding hands “Do not let go, and follow me” Logan instructed before walking in a certain direction.

 

About an hour had passed, only a few short conversations had been had during this time but mostly silence. They could all feel the effects of the subconscious slowly draining their energy; they knew they had to be fast.

 

Soon Logan came to a halt, stopping Patton and Roman in their tracks behind him “Oof…” Patton exhaled, having bumped into the back of Logan’s stationary form. “Why did you sto-“

 

“P-Pat?” A voice spoke, somewhere close; they knew that voice!

 

Suddenly lights turned on, they didn’t know where from but they found themselves in a cube room, walls, floor and ceiling all white. They all gasped in unison before looking around “W-What the-…” Roman didn’t know what to make of this until he turned to look to his left “VIRGIL!!” He exclaimed, letting go of Patton’s hand and running over to Virgil. However, he was brutally stopped when he hit an invisible barrier, separating Virgil from the rest of them.

 

Virgil was on his knee’s, wearing only his black, torn skinny jean. His feet were bare and appeared burnt, his torso and arms were also naked, his pale skin covered in scars from old cuts and wounds. However, this is not what horrified the ‘light sides’, No… What horrified them was that Virgil was chained to the white wall, his arms cuffed above his head, and chains around his neck and stomach. Worse of all, there was one deep red puncture wound on his neck, and from that wound were irritations and large, purple vein’s of poison that spread from his neck to his face and half way down his chest.

 

Logan, Patton and Roman stood behind the invisible barrier, hands pressed up against it and looking at Virgil with extreme concern.

They had not prepared for this.

They hadn’t expected this much cruelty.

 

“V-Virgil… O-Oh… O-Oh my goodness…” Patton sobbed, looking around for a way to get to his old friend. He may have been scared of him before but seeing him in clear pain like this cancelled that fear out.

“Virge! Hey! Can you hear me?!” Roman shouted, banging against the transparent wall that separated them. He could see that Virgil was in a lot of pain right now, his face was distorted but also exhausted, skin paler than normal and the poison running through him was spreading, fast!

“Who did this to you?!” Logan asked. He immediately got expressions of frustrated confusion from his two friends “Are you serious, Logan?” Roman asked.

The Logical side turned to them and nodded “If this was Deceit then the poison should be yellow… also Deceits poison doesn’t cause this effect… additionally, that is also a singular puncture wound, not bite… No… Virgil’s condition is because of another… and… from Virgil’s behaviour…” Logan glanced once more at Virgil, clear expressional signs of hopelessness and defeat “I think I know who it is…”

 

Without having to say any more, or summon the suspect, Logan saw sudden fear and shock in his friends’ faces, as they looked passed him. Subtlety, Logan straightened up and swallowed the lump in his throat before turning around.

Stood behind him was a ‘dark’ trait, one that even Thomas hadn’t seen yet, one that only ever made an appearance under Deceits orders, a trait with multiple forms.

This trait was Depression, or better known as, Shara.

Shara stood tall; about an inch taller than Logan, he wore a red button-up shirt with white canvas trousers and shoes, and to make themselves stand out, and show their allegiance to Deceit, they wore a pink fluffy bowler hat.

 

“Well, well, well. Looks like Master was correct, the ‘angels’ did come” Their voice was deep, unfitting for their appearance but that was for good reason.

 

“Depression…” Logan greeted with disgust, Patton and Roman stood behind Logan, trying to stand tall and hide their fear; but it was clearly faltering.

 

Shara looked them all up and down, their expression remained still, unemotional, their eyes full of hopelessness. This alone made Logan shiver “Lo. You know my name, there is no need to hide your distaste towards me behind my job description” they spoke taking a step closer to the three light traits.

 

Logan took a step back before sighing heavily “Shara… Why are you in this form…? We all know you prefer your other form…” Logan pointed out. Depression came in many forms, however, Logan knew better, he knew that Shara had a preferred form and it was probably the form that placed their best friend in chains and poisoned them.

 

Shara smirked slightly before their eyes glowed bright red. Their body began to morph, changing into a smaller form, one with a female figure. Her hair was short and red, with one white stripe going down the middle. She wore a short, red dress with white linings. Her finger nails were sharp, pointed and a blood red, and out the back of her lower spin came a large, red scorpion tail which curled in a way that made the others shiver and back up a bit; from the prick at the end leaked a purple substance.

 

“Y-You…” Roman stuttered, he’d never met Shara, the trait of Depression, before, but he had heard of a female trait that liked to change their appearance and had a poisonous scorpion tail.

As if a flip was switched on their personality, Shara smiled and jumped on the spot excitedly “Yeah~! It’s me~! And we are going to have loads of fun~” her smile quickly turned into a sinister smirk as she stepped through the barrier that was blocking the ‘Light sides’ from Virgil.

 

Logan, Patton and Roman stood in shock, all eyes on Shara, this form was her favourite; she preferred being a girl. In her male form she felt trapped, the face of Thomas and her ‘duty’ always put her down. So instead she transformed into this form, a form she felt comfortable with, a form her master approved of, a form where instead of being the soul of depression, she could instead make others fall hopeless at any time in her place.

Being a sadist, she loved it.

 

Roman’s eyes widened as Shara crouched by Virgil, lifting his head by his hair “DON’T TOUCH HIM!!” Roman shouted, continuing to bang the hilt of his sword against the barrier that separated him from his love.

 

Patton sobbed into his hands next to Logan, who stared in shock, not knowing what to do… They hadn’t planned on Deceit having an accomplice…

 

“Awww~ Ro Ro you’re no fun~” Shara giggled and looked at Virgil, her tail twitching “How about another stab? Maybe the poisoning will speed up~ oooo imagine the pain~” He snickered, tilting Virgil’s head and extending her tail to just above the skin.

 

“NO! STOP!” All three light traits shouted in unison. Shara glanced at them with a teasing innocence. “Huh? But why not? Do you even know what my poison can do?~”

Logan grimaced, having known all too well what Shara’s poison does to a trait… Having experienced it years ago… “Yes” He simply spoke, catching the attention of his astonished friends.

“L-Lo?” Patton asked in concern, his fingers gently holding the hem of Logan’s shirt. Shara smirked before standing, letting go of Virgil “Oh? You do? Wait… Oh YEAH!” her eyes widened and a large smile spread across her face caused Logan to grimace and flinch a little “I forgot~ You’ve experienced my poison first hand, haven’t you~?”

 

Logan glanced at Patton sadly before nodding, earning a gasp from both Patton and Roman “Yes… and the effects of your poison are to remove any sense of hope… when you’re poisoned your body burns… your mind goes blank… you can hear and see what’s going on around you but it feels so distant… like it’s not worth sensing… nothing feels ‘worth it’ anymore… no hope… no happiness… no anything… only pain and suffering… reliving your worst moment over and over…” Logan explained, not for his benefit, but so Roman and Patton knew what Virgil was going through right now, and how dire this situation had suddenly gotten.

 

Patton covered his mouth with his hands, and tears began to fall from Roman’s eyes “N-No… How… How can that be…” Roman spoke, his eyes turning to Shara and suddenly growing dark, glaring at her “Let him go! Now! Before I-“

 

“Before you what?” Shara teased and put her hands behind her back, standing directly on the other side of the barrier. Roman growled, hating this person with a passion but powerless to do anything about it.

 

“Hmmmm~ Because you guy’s gave me such satisfying reactions, how about I make you a deal, one that my master doesn’t know about~?” She smirked. Logan raised a brow and stepped forward before Roman could retaliate with instant refusal “What kind of deal? Would you really go against Deceit?” Logan asked.

 

Shara smirked and shrugged “If it benefits me then I’d do anything, that’s how us ‘dark sides’ work, even your little friend over there” she grinned. Logan put an arm out to stop Roman from giving into her demonic teasing. “Alright… Let us hear this deal of yours…” Logan accepted.

Patton trusted Logan’s judgement, he understood why Logan was accepting and playing along, they were on a time limit here, but Roman’s fury and rage to get Virgil back was blocking his reasoning.

 

Shara hummed and spun around, playfully acting like an innocent little girl, as if she were just picking a playground game to play “How about this~ You each have to go through a trial, and if you each complete the trials then you can get your friend back~?” she offered.

 

Logan looked at Patton and Roman for their answers; he was up for it if it saved Virgil faster. Patton nodded in response, anything to save his dark, strange son. Roman frowned, glancing between Logan, Shara and Virgil “I… Okay…” he quickly gave in, at this point he just wanted Virgil in his arms… Safe… Warm… and Loved…

 

Shara’s grin grew into a demonic smirk as she rubbed her hands together and her tail twitched “Excellent~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys but I personally love 'Muffencett38's OC Shara~ The character design is all theirs! I may have thrown in a personality to help him/her fit into Thomas' subconscious but that's it ^.^
> 
> Hope you're enjoying thus far! More angst and drama to come!


	9. (Not Chapter) Message for all~

**This is a message to all my readers out there!**

 

I just wanted to start off thanking you all for you constant support so far! Seriously, you guys are awesome!!

 

However…

 

As I have minimally mentioned before, my uploads are going to become considerably slower, and here is the reason why, so bare with me ^.^

 

I am a young woman from England, 24, and I had just graduated university this past September :D But now I have a job offer over in China, as an English teacher.

 

I shall hopefully be leaving for China on the 7th January, as long as the Visa process goes well.

 

BUT

 

This doesn’t mean I will stop uploading, on the contrary, I plan to keep writing ^.^ But I simply won’t have the time to write and upload every single day…

 

So, updates may be on the weekends.

 

I want to try and finish off some of my larger stories before I leave, however, I doubt I’ll get to them all, as I still need to pack away my bedroom, and prep for the journey ahead.

 

Traveling alone, half way around the world is terrifying, but an adventure! And I hope you can be patient with me ^.^

 

I have uploaded this message to every one of my multi chapter (on going) stories.

 

Thank you for taking your time to read this!

 

And thank you for your support thus far again! Seriously, it’s really helped me stay calm and happy throughout the stress at the moment! You all are amazing! <3


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> \- Light swearing  
> \- Torture tactics  
> \- Full on angst XD 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shara smirked at the three behind the barrier. She could see the concern and rage flowing through them, and it thoroughly excited her, though she’d much rather have them under her poison… but alas, he had made a deal and she was going to make it very interesting~

 

“Alrighty then~ Lo Lo? You’re up first, please take a seat~” She smirked, gesturing to large chair with straps that appeared behind the three. They all frowned a bit before turning and seeing the chair “W-Wait… Why does it have straps?” Patton asked nervously.

“Oh Patty cake~ so observant” Shara teased, practically hopping on the spot with excitement “Lo Lo, Please take a seat and as for you two, strap him in nice and tight, if I see or even sense foul play I will kill your little ball of angst” she threatened, her eyes growing a deep red.

Logan glanced at Shara before sharing a look between his friend “Alright” he agreed and took a seat; he couldn’t risk losing one of their own. Patton and Roman hesitantly followed. Patton strapping Logan’s arms and head down, while Roman strapped his legs and torso.

 

“Good boys, now step away from Lo Lo if you would” she instructed towards the two left standing. They did as they were told, reluctantly taking a few steps back before gasping as two new barriers shone, appearing to block Roman and Patton from Logan.

“Why did you do that?!” Roman asked, his hands pressed up against his barrier, Patton mirroring with intense panic evident on their face. Shara only laughed and shrugged “A precaution” he offered before looking at her first trial target.

 

“Let the trials begin~ each of you will have 3 tasks to complete, one will be mental, one will be physical, and the other will be sentimental” she explained. The three tried to listen and take in the trail sections, and after getting no response Shara continued “If you each complete your trials then you get to come to this side of the barrier and be with your dark friend over here…” She smirked “…But for every trial you fail, there will be punishment, OH! And it goes without saying that if none of you complete your trials, I get to keep you all, until you disappear that is” she giggled.

 

“Please start the trails. We are on a time limit thus I would prefer to get this done quickly” Logan spoke. He’d adjusted himself to remain calm; if he were to pass these tests he would have to stay calm and this rationally. However, it was clear that Patton was on the edge of a break down and Roman was trembling from rage. Logan worried slightly that he may have jumped into this deal too soon, his friend clearly weren’t ready… Hopefully they’ll calm down before their turn.

 

“Alright, the first trial!” Shara danced around, over-joyed. “Logan” She suddenly became still, her expression changing, he appearance was still female but her overall demeanour shifted to the opposite of what it was before. Logan took note of this and raised a brow, but remained silent. “Are you in love?” her voice deep and chilling.

 

Logan couldn’t help but blush at that questions as he eyes automatically turned towards Patton. The latter looked at him and offered a comforting but weak smile, but still full of concern. Logan wasn’t sure how this was a mental test however, was he meant to answer truthfully? Surely it wasn’t that simple… Maybe he should specify something before answering “Before I answer any questions or proceed, I would like to know, how many incorrect answers can I give before the first section, or all sections, are null and void?” he asked.

 

Shara raised a brow “You get 3 tried before this section of the trail fails” he clarifies. Logan fails to nod his head in response, forgetting he was restrained.

“Aright then, my answer is yes, I am in love” He answered clearly.

 

After the moment of silence, time almost slowed down for Patton and Roman, their eyes widened as tears flowed down their cheeks. The room suddenly was filled with Logan’s blood curdling screams as his restrained body thrash in the chair, electric surging through his body “AHHH!!”

 

After about 10 second, or what felt like hours, Logan’s body began limp, his eyes were closed and his body smoked somewhat from the high voltage. “L-L-Lo?” Patton trembled, sobbing and practically pressed up against the transparent barrier, his need to get to Logan intensifying as Logan failed to move an inch.

 

“What did you do to him!?” Roman shouted at Shara, who still remained in her opposite façade. “That was his punishment, there are many, and all different” she spoke. Suddenly, Logan groaned as he began to regain consciousness; his skin was burnt and glistening skin from sweat, his hair clung to the moisture on his forehead, and his glasses was now cracked on the floor “W-Well… S-Shit…” he rasped out, catching his breath and hissing a bit as everything hurt.

“Logan! Hey! Are you okay! Please tell me you’re okay!” Roman asked, causing Logan to glance his way, “I am alright” He weakly confirmed before glancing the other way toward Patton; who was now on his knees with his hands over his face, trembling intensely, the shock and relief too much for Patton’s legs to hold his own weight. “P-Pat… Shhh… I-I’m alright… J-Just… B-Bare w-with me” He spoke, trying to give comfort, but he know that his scream would haunt his friends, as they’d never seen Logan in so much pain before.

 

Logan had to focus, his eyes moved to Shara, thoughts muddling over in his head ‘she asked me if I was in love and I spoke truthfully but that was wrong, this is a mental test… trials of the mind usually are assisted with clues or a hint to aid the answer…. But what is it? Does she want me to lie? Do she wasn’t an unconfirmed answer? Remember her exact words Logan… what were they… ‘Are you in love?’’

 

Logan thought it though, trying to find a hidden message in this question, but he was coming up cold, there was no hidden message… this was a simple yes or no answer… but it couldn’t be that simple…!

Could it?

Logan began to observe the others appearance and behaviour, Shara had flipped a switch and was acting the opposite to her usual self when she’d asked the question…

‘Opposite’ Logan’s eyes widened a bit as he suddenly got it, be he knew Shara wouldn’t be satisfied with a one worded answer, so he provided a sentence “I am not in Love, I h-hate Patton with all of my being…” he spoke. He couldn’t help but stutter a little during the illogical lie; he’d seen the other flinch a bit at his words, Patton, peaking through his fingers with a look of heartbreak.

Roman on the other hand, prepared himself for another electrical shock… That never came.

Instead Shara began to clap, going back to her normal self “Yay! You passed the first test~” she smirked, her eyes glancing over to Patton. The fun was only just beginning for Shara.

 

Roman gave a sigh of relief, thankful that this trial was over. Though he didn’t understand why Logan had said those words or how that mental trial worked… It had also made him flinch a bit, seeing the utter heartbreak in Patton’s expression “Logan… Why-“

“I-It’s okay, Ro~” Patton interrupted, the two friend suddenly looking at him as Patton finally rose on his feet “Logan had to lie, he had to answer the opposite” Patton spoke. Logan’s eye’s widened as Patton had seemingly figured it out, this look of astonishment made the father figure blush a little and giggle sadly, fiddling with the cardigan “I-I figured it out… before your first try… I-I’m sorry… I just… I thought S-She… She might fail your first trial if I gave any signals… but… If… If I’d known about the… the…”

“Patton shhh… It’s alright, you did well to remain quiet, thank you” Logan hushed.

 

Shara watched the scene and was slowly growing impatient and irritable… her plan hadn’t involved Patton being so smart… She fed off the heartbreak the moral side had for mere seconds… but it wasn’t enough!

 

“That’s enough!” Shara growled and snapped her fingers, the chair vanishing causing Logan to tumble to the ground with a thud “Ow!” Logan groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Roman growled at the depressed trait and Patton spoke to ask if Logan was okay, but before Logan could say anything, they all heard a sudden gasp from Patton, who’d fallen forward and practically face planted the ground.

Patton had been leaning against the invisible barrier that separated himself from Logan but it had suddenly vanished causing him to tumble forward “O-Owwieee…” he whines and sat up on his knees rubbing his nose. “Patton, are you alright?” Logan asked from his siting position, he could barely move as he entire body still ached and burned.

Shara rolled her eyes “Oh my god! Will you all shut up! A little fall isn’t going to cause much damage… fuck… you guys really do live like princesses if you think a fall is enough to cause damage…” she scoffed “You have no idea what really pain is…”

 

Shara then straightened herself up “On to the next trial, the physical trial” Logan frowned a little, not liking the look on Shara’s face “The first one was me going easy on you, but now the real fun begins” this made all three swallow the lumps in their throats.

“Lo Lo~ as you can see, I have freed your opponent”

“O-Opponent?” Logan asked with a frown.

“Yep, this will be a physical match… Lo Lo verses Patty cake~” she smirked. Patton’s eyes widened and looked at Logan in fear, they had to do this for Virgil’s sake but… to fight?

“I-I’m n-not a fighter…” Patton stuttered, standing up shakily before dashing over to Logan and helping him up “S-Surely there’s another physical task w-we can-“

“Shut it” Shara’s voice cut through them all, causing Patton to whimper “If you don’t want to fight then that is perfectly fine, I shall have my fun with your friend” She smirked and extended he tail to hover the stinger over Virgil’s heart.

“Wait! No! Please… I… I’ll do it…” Patton cried out, Logan looked at Patton with wide eyes, but he knew that it wasn’t Patton’s call, and that Logan had to accept, for Virgil to be out of harms way “O-Ok… I accept… What are the rules” Logan gave in.

 

Shara smirked, her tail retracting as she tapped her lips in playful thought “This will be a trial of strength and resistance… to win Lo Lo, you much render Patty cake here unconscious~ or visa versa~” she smirked.

 

Logan’s eyes widened, this trail went against everything he believed in, everything logical…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 Sorry not sorry


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:
> 
> \- swears  
> \- angst overload  
> \- lots of sad
> 
> [*lowkey* bad at warnings >.<]

Logan looked at Patton; his heart was beating fast, his entire being was slowly crushing in on itself… How could he ever hurt Patton…? The person who cared for him, even with his logical and stoic demeanour… Patton had always cheered him up and understood his emotions better than himself…

Logan’s fists tightened, his knuckles turning white and trembling. His once spiked back hair was now limp and hung over his eyes, shadowing them, while his jaw clenched.

Patton saw that Logan was struggling; he so desperately wanted to give in and just let Logan knock him unconscious, however… He knew for a fact that Shara would want more than that… She may even render that tactic as a trial failure…

Logan froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up with a shocked expression, seeing Patton stood in front of him with a small reassuring smile “Lo, It’s alright, I know how to fight, Ro taught me, remember, we are doing this for Virgil, to save him” Patton spoke softly.

Logan took in a deep shaky breath, Patton was right. Logically this is all necessary to rescue Virgil, however… the tactics of this rescue were illogical… “Alright, ready yourself Patton, Who ever loses this will be washing the dishes for a month” Logan smirked, though it was slightly faltered, as he felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Patton bit his lip and nodded, he’d seen Logan cry before but… his expression… though he was trying to lighten the mood with a bet… without Logan’s glasses Patton could clearly see the pain he was going through right now…

 

“Deal” Patton finally replied before taking a few steps back, he untied the cardigan that was wrapped around his shoulders and threw it to the side, before suddenly getting into a fighting stance, a stance Roman had taught him.

 

Roman was forced to stand at the sideline and just watch in horror, as his two best friends were force to battle, like they were just some gladiators in the coliseum… He had managed to get his tears under control, and still stood with his hands against the barrier in hopes that it’ll disappear.

Roman eyes watched Patton’s stance, his feet a shoulder width apart, both hands up in fists at his chins height, one in front of the other, his body turned to the side a bit and knees slightly bend. Roman knew this is what he’d taught Patton, but it hurt his heart that it was going to be used against Logan…

Additionally, Patton was going in for the offensive, the princely trait knew what Patton was doing however, because he would have done the same if he were to face Virgil… Logan and Virgil have sensitive emotional states… Anything that remotely triggers that state would haunt them for years, and although Patton and Roman would also feel like the world had ended if they were to cause any physical pain to the others, they knew that they could handle it better than them…

And that is exactly what Patton had planned, Roman observed, his eyes suddenly caught Patton looking at him. Roman nodded and offered a comforting smile to the dad of the family, Patton nodded in return before looking back at Logan ‘I’m sorry Lo… But… I won’t let you suffer with the guilt of hurting me… emotional pain lasts longer than physical pain…’ he thought to himself.

 

“Start!” Shara called out, starting the match. Logan put his fists up and hesitantly took a step towards Patton. “Lo, don’t you dare hold back on me… okay?” Patton informed, his expression suddenly turning serious. This expression knocked all of the hesitance out of Logan, he had to take this seriously, it was after all, to save one of their own.

Logan moved in with the first punch, but Patton was too fast, dodging it, and taking Logan by surprise ‘Patton is taking this seriously, to fight for real… I must do the same’ he thought to himself before throwing multiple punched towards Patton. The latter managed to dodge almost all of them except for the last one that got his left cheek.

He whimpered a bit at the impact but quickly reverted back to his fighting stance, Patton could see the impact had already caused Logan a ton of emotional turmoil, tears had begun flowing down Logan’s cheeks and his eyes were screaming apologies at him.

Patton couldn’t take it, it may have only been a minute or two into the fight but that was enough… “I-I’m sorry, Logan…” Patton muttered just loud enough for Logan to hear.

Before Logan had a chance to question Patton’s apology, the latter spun around, lifting his leg and attacking Logan with a backward roundhouse kick to the side of Logan’s head.

All Patton heard was the sound of the impact and then the thud of Logan’s body hitting the floor. Patton kept his eyes closed, falling to his knees and covering his face as he sobbed openly, he didn’t see it but he knew he’d won and it felt horrific.

 

Unlike Patton, Roman had watched the entire thing, and it was breaking his heart. He watched as Patton’s roundhouse kick hit the side of Logan’s head, knocking him out instantly as he collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. He then saw Patton finally break, falling to his knees and sobbing, the pain in his heart was too much that he couldn’t even give Logan’s still form a glance.

 

Shara on the other hand was clapping and dancing around “Yay!~ That was fun to watch! Wow~ I didn’t know you could fight like that Patty Cake~~~” she gleamed, skipping through the barrier to crouch in front of Patton.

Patton gasped as he suddenly found the scorpion girl in front of him, his tear-filled eyes widened and he instantly pulled back “W-What…?” he barely chocked out. Shara hummed and looked into Patton’s eyes, practically feeding off of his misery and hopelessness “Yep~ That’s good enough” She stood, patting down her dress before turning around. He tail’s stinger worked as a hook as it hooked Logan’s shirt and dragged his limp body through the barrier and over to Virgil’s side.

Suddenly, chains appeared and began wrapping around Logan like snakes, chaining him up to the white wall like the anxiety trait next to him.

 

“Logan!!” Roman shouted, Patton’s eyes were just wide with confusion and fear, “Why did you tie him up?!” Roman shouted, his anger having no bounds. Shara shrugged “What? I can’t have him escaping while there are still two trials to be completed now can I?” She smirked.

 

Roman exhaled deeply as his barrier disappeared, he took that moment to run over to Patton and knee beside him, rubbing his back comfortably ‘shit… Patton close to his breaking point… I don’t think he’ll last much longer…’ Roman gritted his teeth before looking over to Shara “You” Roman stood and pointed to Shara.

The latter raised a brow “Rude… But what do you want?” Shara asked, hands on her hips.

“R-Ro? What are you-“

“I want to complete all tasks given to both myself and Patton… I will take on 6 tasks if you’re willing to let me…” Roman spoke, Patton’s eyes widened and he shook his head, grapping the hem of Roman’s shirt but was interrupted before he could verbally protest “I know you are feeding off of the misery you’ve caused us… and I believe that the majority of the misery from the last round came from Patton!” Roman added.

Shara raised a brow before laughing, “Do you think I care?” she asked, this made Roman’s eyes widen, he was sure his plan would work! “Honestly, most of my feeding was from Lo Lo~ His heart shattered the moment his fist impacted Patton” She smirked, looking at Patton’s distraught face. Roman reverted back to crouching next to Patton and rubbing his back while glaring at Shara.

 

However, after a moment of silent deliberation Shara sighed, “Hmmm, Well, you guys are obviously hard of hearing, but if you’ve forgotten, Lo Lo still has one more trial to complete” She smirked. Patton and Roman’s eyes widened, they’d forgotten about the third trial!

‘Shit! If he can’t complete his third trial then we’ve lost!’ Roman thought to himself but Patton was thinking the same “B-But… he… he is unconscious” Patton spoke up, though he voice was broken, realising his mistake.

“Yup, he is that” Shara nodded and walked over to Logan, poking his cheek “I wonder how you will complete your last trial…” She hummed before side glancing to Roman with a demonic smirk.

Roman suddenly gasped “The sentimental trial!” he remembered before looking at Patton, the latter blinked in confusion not understanding Roman’s excitement.

“Patton, what is Logan’s most treasured item?” Roman asked. Patton blinked before glancing at Shara, and then Logan, and then Roman “U-Umm… His… Unicorn onesie I think” he answered.

Roman frowned a bit and blinked “W-What? No… Patton…” he sighed and shook his head “Patton, Logan’s most precious item, is you” he told him.

Before Patton had a chance to respond, Roman stood up again “On behalf of Logan’s final trial, I present Logan’s most treasured item, the sentimentality of this item is beyond anything Logan has ever owned. So, I offer you Patton, but as he will then be unable to complete the trials, I shall complete them for him and myself” Roman spoke, internally proud of himself as he’d found a loophole. Shara simply glanced at Patton and listened to what Roman had to say “I see your point, alright then, if you want to make a loop hole in my game, then I will too” her smirk was unlike anything Roman had seen previously.

 

Suddenly chains erupted from the white wall next to Logan and sprung forward, wrapping around Patton tightly and dragging him to his feet. Chains around his neck, limbs and torso, now completely strapped and imprisoned to the white wall like Logan and Virgil.

It happened so quickly that Roman didn’t even have time to react, he ran forwards but hit the invisible barrier, blocking him from his friends and love “P-Patton…” he breathed out, the father figure let out a heavy gasp as he was forced against the wall, knocking the wind out of him “A-Ah… I-I’m o-okay…. B-But Ro… W-Why… Why did you do that?” He asked.

Roman smiled softly, his hands pressed up against the barrier “Because… You are in no state to complete your tasks…” Roman admitted. Patton wanted to object but if he were forced to go against his principles more than he already had, he most definitely would break…

 

“Alright, not to interrupt your touching moment… but I just don’t care” Shara spoke, looking between the two.

Roman snarled at her before pushing away from the barrier and holding his arms out to his sides in a ‘bring it on’ manner. This attitude made Shara grin from ear to ear “Excellent~ I like you, you have spunk” she giggled before turning to Virgil. She twisted her wrist as the chains around Virgil suddenly disappeared, his form limply crumbling to the ground.

“W-What are you doing!?” Patton cried out but suddenly found a chain wrapping around his mouth to shut him up, “Shut it Patty Cake, you’re out now” Shara responded before picking Virgil up by the scruff of his jacket and threw him through the barrier and over to Roman’s side.

Roman’s heart sunk as he saw this, instantly running to Virgil and pulling him into his arms, his jaw was clenched and tears threatened to fall. Virgil lay limply in his arms, his eyes were open but dull and glazed over as if in a trance, his body was trembling and sweating, and the purple veins had completely spread across his bare torso “V-Virge? Hey… I-It’s Roman… Please… Wake up… I… I came to rescue you” Roman spoke softly, shaking the other gently.

 

Shara’s laugh broke the moment, and all eyes were suddenly on her “6 trials seems a bit excessive, so how about with shove them all together, huh?” she smirked and conjured a knife. She spun it a few time, catching the blade, then handle, then blade again before throwing it to land next to Roman and Virgil, with the blade stuck into the ground.

Roman’s eyes widened as he looked at the knife “You’re trial Roman, is to impale that knife into Virgil’s heart, end his suffering, I know he wants it~” She smirked. The tears from Roman’s eyes broke their banks, falling down his cheeks and dripping off his chin on to Virgil’s face “N-No… I-I… I can’t…” He choked out.

“If you don’t then you’ll all die” she spoke, watching intensely and feeding off the heartbreak and misery before the trial has even begun.

Roman shook his head and held his beloved close to him. However, suddenly he pulled back after hearing Virgil mutter something “W-What? What is it my love?” Roman asked, leaning in closer to listen.

 

“P-Please… K-Kill… Kill… M-Me”


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-
> 
> \- Character Death -ish-
> 
>  
> 
> Also~ Happy New Years Eve~~ <333

Everything became silent.

 

Patton remained trapped against the wall, unable to say a word, his eyes wide and tears flowing freely from his eyes. Logan, fortunately, remained unconscious. And Roman… Roman sat with Virgil in his arms, looking at the one person that had stolen his heart and was now begging for the end.

 

“W-What… N-No… V-Virge… Don’t talk like that!” Roman sobbed and pulled Virgil closer. Virgil whimpered as his dull eyes moved to look into Roman’s, all hope and happiness revoked from his being “K-Kill me… P-Please…” his voice quivered, evidently hollow and begging for relief from the pain he was going through.

 

Shara watched enticingly, licking her lips at the scene.

 

Virgil’s weak arm moved over to the knife, grabbing it, however, not by the handle, but by the blade. He gripped it and moved it to Roman’s chest weakly, Virgil’s fingers now bleeding at the pressure he had on the blades edge.

Roman’s eyes couldn’t be any wider as they toggled between the bloody knife and Virgil’s begging eyes. “N-No… Please… D-Don’t make me do this…” Roman begged, taking the handle of the knife just so Virgil would let go of the blade. Once he did his hand limply fell to the side, his eyes closed and his head fell back, still conscious but his life force giving out.

 

“You have no choice, it’s not like he’ll die~ Thomas’ can’t lose any of his traits~ He’ll just be reborn” She smirked. However, her smirk fell when she suddenly felt a dark presence behind her “What is the meaning of this, Shara?” The voice was slippery, hissing from behind her ear.

She spun around and came face to face with her master “I-I… I was doing to trial’s as you’d asked sir” She affirmed.

Deceit raised a brow, looking at Logan, then Patton, and finally at the couple behind the barrier “The trials were to test their resistance to their persona’s Shara… It was to break them emotionally” He spoke, anger evident in his voice.

His one yellow eye glowed with rage towards the depression trait “And here you are, trying to have the oh so charming prince, kill off my protégé” He hissed, causing Shara to take a few steps back, her tail twitching in fear.

 

Roman looked at Deceit and was struggling with which emotion to carry towards him, on the one hand, he’d hurt Virgil to the point of him leaving them. But on the other hand, here he was, saving them from the horrific trial of murder. He just didn’t know what to do or feel.

 

Deceit twisted his wrist; all chains disappeared, releasing Patton and Logan. Logan simply fell forwards limply, but Patton was quick to catch him and hold him close muttering apologies to him over and over.

He then clicked his fingers and the knife was gone from Roman’s grip, as well as the barrier that separated them. Deceit then looked at Shara “I’ll deal with you later… but for now, get out of my sight” he growled. Shara didn’t even hesitate before disappearing.

 

Deceit took a deep breath and sighed heavily “Well shit… this when according to plan, didn’t it…” he spoke looking towards Roman. The latter had his eyes on Virgil, his eyes full of love and concern; Virgil was still under the influence of Shara’s poison. Deceit couldn’t help but feel remorse towards Roman; this bubbly prince had stolen Virgil away from him… but… those eyes… Deceit could see the pure love Roman had for his protégé…

 

“Roman” Deceit called out, catching the said person’s attention “I must admit, my plan was to torture you all… to show you that you cannot always get what you want in life…” Roman saw Deceit grimace at his own words, as did Patton.

 

“You… You just wanted us to feel the pain you felt… when… when Virgil ran away… from you” Patton spoke, catching Deceit’s attention, looking over his shoulder at the father figure. “You loved Virgil didn’t you?” Patton continued to ask.

To this, Deceit just snickered and rolled his eyes “What? Do not be ridiculous” he growled. However, Roman saw it, there was pain in Deceit’s eyes, the same pain he’d seen in Patton’s eyes and the same pain he felt within himself only moment’s ago.

Roman looked down at Virgil, and his heart stopped when he noticed Virgil wasn’t breathing “V-Virgil…? H-Hey… Virge?!” He shook the cold body in his arms before looking at Deceit in desperation “P-Please! Help him! You have to! You can’t let him die!”

 

Deceit’s expression didn’t falter, he looked at Virgil before glancing up at Roman “He won’t die… he’ll be reborn” he spoke, but that wasn’t good enough. “No!! I don’t want that!! He just… He just began to open up to us! He admitted his feelings towards me! And I didn’t even get a chance to tell him that I love him too!!” He shouted through tears at the lying trait.

 

Deceit’s eyes widened a little, Roman’s words cutting right through him. Maybe… maybe he had taken this too far… It hurt when Virgil left him… He wanted revenge… he wanted to hurt the ones Virgil loved so dearly… He wanted his Virgil back… but… but now… he could see that he’d crossed a line…

 

There was no going back on his actions… he’d have to atone for his digressions…

 

Deceit slowly made his way over to Virgil and Roman. Patton still sat with Logan just watching in horror and shock, not even moving an inch when Logan opened his eyes weakly, seeing the scene in front of him, but not having the energy to ask what was going on.

 

“W-What are you doing?” Roman asked as Deceit knelt next to him, Deceit flashed Roman a glare before removing Virgil from his hold, though Roman resisted of course “ROMAN!” Deceit snapped, making the other flinch and let go “Just… trust me… for once… I shall… I shall concede to you… I have gone too far… Thomas’ needs his anxiety… he needs his Logic, Morality and Creativity…” he spoke before extending his fangs.

 

Before anyone could protest, Deceit sunk his fangs into Virgil’s neck and began to suck out all of the poison. Roman, Patton and Logan watched with wide eyes unsure of what was going on but having a basic idea. Roman watched as the purple veins on Virgil’s body began to disappear, but the more Virgil lost, the more appeared on Deceit.

 

After a few minutes of silence Deceit finally pulled away, dropping Virgil and collapsing onto his back, Roman sprung forward catching Virgil and checking over his body. It was clean of all poison and he’d begun breathing again! Roman felt a wave of relief wash over him, but it was short lived, as Deceit just lay there, still, motionless…

 

“D-De?” Roman called out. Patton finally snapped out of his trance and looked down at a very confused Logan, but he didn’t have time to celebrate. Patton moved to stand up, helping Logan with one arm around his waist, and Logan’s arm over his shoulder as he walked them over to Roman.

 

They knelt down, and as they did Roman passed Virgil’s unconscious form to Patton before kneeling next to Deceit “H-Hey… Snake face… wake up” he shook the others chest, he couldn’t believe it but he was concerned for him. They all were.

 

Deceit coughed before chuckling “The light sides concerning themselves over me? Wow… knew that day would come” he chuckled weakly, the purple veins over his entire body.

Roman frowned before glancing to Patton and Logan, looking for a solution but none came “W-What do we do?” Roman asked, the question directed at Deceit. The latter hummed “Well, you can go back to your mindscape I suppose… Thomas needs his main traits…” he muttered, clearly getting weaker.

Roman began to panic “B-But Thomas needs his deceit too!” he replied, shaking Deceit’s chest to keep the other awake. “Yes, and he will still have it, however, to atone for my sins, and for Shara’s sins… I must be reborn” he told them.

 

Patton shook his head “B-But why? Sure you can be scary and… and mean but… I’d never wish this on anyone!” he cried, sniffling with Virgil in his arms, hugging him close.

“Can Shara not remove the poison from your system if you call her here?” Logan asked, his voice raspy and flinching a bit as he was still sore all over. Deceit just shook his head “Shara cannot remove the poison once it has been injected” Deceit spoke, not lying, not deceiving; the other traits knew that was a bad sign.

 

“But then… from the beginning… she knew Virgil would die… we… we fought… and… did those trials… for nothing” Roman stuttered, realising all of this would have been for nothing, and if Deceit hadn’t intervened, Virgil would be gone… HIS Virgil would have disappeared forever…

Deceit simply nodded his head “I did not instruct this… I… I am sorry… but… do not think this is the end” she smirked, his physical appearance beginning to break away like ash in a fire “I shall return, I have atoned for my sins and will be reborn, however, that does not mean my reincarnated self wont writhe havoc in my place” he smirked.

 

The others couldn’t help but let out a sad chuckle, even in “death” Deceit tried to lighten the mood in his own way, nor could they help shedding a tear as Deceit’s physical form fluttered away into the subconscious. Deceit’s last words whispering in the breeze “Tell Virgil I love him”

 

The four were left there, unknowing, in shock, trying to process what had just happened. Deceit had saved Virgil and died in his place. What did this mean? What wouldn’t happen now? Would they see Deceit again?

 

“W-We… We should get home… I-I can feel the drain increasing… if… if we don’t leave t-then… then…” Logan was the first to speak up after several minutes of silence; however, his words began to trail off at the end, as he could not remain conscious, falling to his side limply as his eyes rolled back.

Roman gasped and crawled forward quickly, catching Logan before looking at Patton with worry “H-He’s right… We need to get back… but… which way is back…” Roman asked; Patton had no clue either.

 

“I don’t know either~” A voice hissed through the darkness, it was a much younger voice but the voice was still recognisable. Suddenly Patton and Roman remembered what Logan had told them ‘Dark sides are born in the subconscious’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? <333 0-0


	13. Chapter 12 (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Epilogue! <3
> 
> Thank you for your amazing support throughout this story!! <3333
> 
> I wanted to give you guys 2 chapters for the New Year!! I wish you all the best in the new year!! <333
> 
> I have other stories on the go and many others on the way :P So stay tuned!! I hope you enjoyed this fic!! <333

Patton looked at Roman “W-Was that…” Roman just silently nodded in response. He then looked around, they were no longer in the white room they’d once been in, it was now dark but they could still see a little, in comparison to the completely blindness upon arrival.

 

“Deceit? Is that you?” Roman asked, holding Logan, while Patton held Virgil. “Nooooo~” The voice teased, causing Roman to roll his eyes, “Do you remember what happened?” Roman continued to ask.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” the voice hissed in sarcasm. Not long afterward a childlike version of Deceit appeared in front of the others. Patton gasped at Deceit’s new appearance and Roman simply remained neutral “De… Please… get us home… we… we don’t have much… m-much time left… h-here” Roman was beginning to waver, luckily Patton was running on pure adrenaline, but a bolt of panic ran through him as he saw Roman swaying a bit, finding it hard to remain conscious.

 

Deceit hummed before sighing “I supposed it would be no fun if you died too” He shrugged before snapping his fingers.

 

Patton blinked, they were home, in their living room, Virgil and Logan were laying on the sofas with blankets over them, and Roman and Patton were sat on the floor extremely confused. Deceit was sat on Virgil’s step at the bottom of the staircase, his chin rested in his hand “Well… It was fun an all but I’m gunna go… I have a trait to punish…” he was about to leave when Roman stopped him, standing up “Deceit wait!”

Deceit paused and looked at the prince “What is it, Roman? I am an extremely busy man you know” He spoke, Patton couldn’t help but giggle a little, those words coming out the mouth of a child.

 

Roman ignored Patton’s giggle, frowning a little towards Deceit “You… You remember? Like… all of it?” he asked “And please spare me the lies… just… speak the truth as I’m really lost”

Deceit raised a brow before sighing “fine… I’ll make this quick though… Yes, I have been reborn. Yes, I remember everything my previous self did. No, I do not feel the same emotions for those my previous self had, and finally, yes, I am a child it seems but I should grow back to my adult self in less than a week” Deceit answered all of Roman’s questions without him having to ask at all “If that is all, I shall bid you adieu~“ he smirked before disappearing from the living room.

 

The room was silent.

 

The silence remained for an average of 10 minutes as the events of this evening processed though their minds. After a while longer Roman turned to look at Patton, the latter returning the look. Smiles began to curl up on their lips before jumping in the air and high fiving each other “We did it!! Virgil is back! We are alive! And Deceit surprised us~” Roman grinned, though he still felt bad for the lying trait, he knew that snek face could handle himself.

 

Patton nodded before crouching down beside Logan, brushing his fringe away from his face “Hey Roman? Is it okay if I take Logan up to his room? I wanna make sure he is okay and I think I’m going to rest as well… We are all exhaust, you should rest too after checking on Virgil” Patton told him.

Roman nodded his head in response “Yeah, that’s a good idea, I hope he feels better soon” he spoke, directing it at Logan “And Patton” Roman spoke up, stopping Patton in his tracks, carrying Logan bridal style to the stairs “You fought well today, I’m proud of you~” Roman praised.

Patton blushed but this blush was matched with a sad smile “Yeah… Let’s hope I’ll never have to use it again” Roman nodded in response before letting Patton and Logan go upstairs.

 

Once it was just Roman and Virgil in the living room, Roman moved Virgil’s head lightly, taking a seat and resting Virgil’s head on his lap, combing his fingers through his beloved’s hair.

 

After a few minutes Virgil twitched and his eyes fluttered open, waking up and seeing that he was back in the mindscape. He could feel fingers in his hair causing his eyes to look up at Roman. The latter currently had his head rested back and eyes closed, but that didn’t stop the streams of warm tears flowing down his cheeks. The sight almost crushed Virgil “D-Don’t cry Princey, it doesn’t suit you” Virgil rasped, causing Roman to gasp and open his eyes, staring at Virgil in shock.

“Y-You’re awake! Oh my goodness… I-I… I was so worried” This made Virgil blush deeply, “Shut up… I’m fine… but… what happened… I… I don’t…” Virgil began to frown, he had memories of the four of them and a stranger but they were distant.

Roman smiled softly “I-I’ll tell you later, for now, rest” Roman spoke softly, his fingers still combing through Virgil’s hair.

 

“Virgil”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I love you” Roman finally got to say it.

 

Virgil’s eyes widened, the memory of him leaving here and confessing his feelings for Roman flood his mind, he’d never thought Roman would return these feelings though! “Y-You do?”

 

“Of course, you’re my emo nightmare~ and I wouldn’t have you any other way… so please… never scare me like that again… this is your home… it always will be… I love you Virgil Sanders and always will no matter how much angst you throw at me~” Roman spoke from the heart, love evident in his tear-filled eyes, a slight smirk at the end but his words were genuine.

Virgil slowly scooted up a bit more so he could lean against Roman’s chest, he still felt weak, tears brimmed in his eyes but a small smile curled up on his lips. He felt Roman’s arm wrap around him securely, Virgil subconsciously took in Roman’s scent, vanilla and cinnamon, he was home, Roman was his home, Roman was _his_ prince… His everything…

 

No matter what the next day brought, Virgil knew his family would always be there for him, and he knew that now he’d need to be there for them too… His FamILY

 

“I love you too”


End file.
